


911

by KP100



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Enemies, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP100/pseuds/KP100
Summary: "Zim... I think my mother was on one of those planes."ZADF hinted one-shot, dedicated to 9-11 victims.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	911

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof this is older and probably pretty out of character, but it's 2 am and I don't feel like fixing it right now. Also yes, this is a 9-11 involved fix in March. Deal.

Dib stared in horror at the television screen, unlike his class mates who were all ignoring the television, and whispering quietly, passing notes, or doing homework. The entire class had been brought down into the library. Something about a tragedy in New York City. Dib stared at the light, curls of smoke coming off the quickly crumbling buildings, the wisps would have been beautiful if they hadn't signaled destruction and death. He stared at the glowing yellow, orange and red flames that were licking up the sides of the towers. At the falling debris...and bodies. He especially stared at the bodies. He felt like he should be crying for them, their deaths, but he was so shocked that all he could manage to do was stare.

Suddenly, Dib was snapped out of his thoughts when a paper air plane hit the side of his head and landed gently on the table. Dib stared at it, resisting the urge to crush the thing. He looked up, and found Zim staring at him. Zim made a unfolding motion with his hands. Of course, Zim sent it. He loved making paper air planes, now that he'd mastered it. Dib arched an eyebrow as he picked up the note and unfolded it.

You okay?

Dib was surprised Zim even cared. He was surprised the little alien wasn't laughing. He picked up his pencil and wrote back.

Honestly? No. Why do you even care?

He folded the note back up and tossed it to Zim, not as an airplane though. Just as a little square. Zim caught it with ease and opened it back up. Reading it, he didn't let his expressions show his emotions. He picked up his own pencil, and wrote back his reply before folding it up and sending it back, making sure not to make it an air plane out of habit.

Dib caught the note, fumbling with it slightly, and opened it.

Well, it is your race. I do understand that. Why're you staring at it if it upsets you so much?

Dib stared at Zim, who shrugged. Sighing, he picked up his pencil.

Of course you do. And it's kind of hard to stop watching the death of a lot of people. It's hard not to imagine what it must be like to be them. Dib tossed the note back to Zim. Zim quickly caught, read and replied to Dib's response, then gave it back.

It is hard to stop watching. Why do you think it happened? Probably an accident some humans made.

Dib growled quietly to himself as he jotted down his reply.

No Zim. This was no accident. It's a terrorist attack.

When Zim got the note back, he looked confused when he read it. Sighing, the alien simply got up and sat down next to Dib.

"I got tired of writing and tossing a note back and forth. What do you mean it wasn't an accident?" Zim asked.

"Zim, humans are normally violent by nature. If someone doesn't see things the way others do, they're hurt or ignored. Normally hurt. Those terrorists don't see things the way we do here in the US." Dib explained, looking back up at the screen.

"Oh..." was all Zim could think of as a reply, he too looked up at the screen. He looked back over at Dib when he heard a small, almost inaudible gasp.

"What?" Zim asked.

"They just said what flights were hijacked..." Dib said quietly.

"And?"

"Zim...my mom was on one of them..." Dib almost whispered. Zim's eyes grew wide as he stared at Dib. Not really sure what to do, he slowly put a hand on Dib's shoulder. Zim had never had parents, but he figured it was a similar relationship as he had with his Tallests.

"Dib... I'm sorry." Zim whispered, watching the human child with uncertainty and pity. Suddenly, Dib grabbed Zim in a hug. Zim gasped, and almost pushed him away upon impulse, but stopped right before he did it. Instead, he let Dib squeeze him to his heart's content. After a few seconds though, Zim found himself hugging Dib back, and slowly petting his scythe lock in an attempt to comfort Dib.

Dib let Zim go, and smiled wobbly at him. "Thanks, Zim. I didn't even expect you to let me do that." Dib said quietly. Zim smiled, trying to keep the child calm.

"Welcome, and you needed it. But that doesn't mean it'll happen again." Zim chuckled. Dib grinned.

"What happened?" He asked, slyly.

"Exactly, human." Zim smiled as he stood up, and started to walk away. Before he got back to his table though, he turned around. "Oh, and Dib?" Dib looked over to Zim, giving him a questioning look. "You won't win." Zim gave Dib a grin. Dib grinned back.

"Whatever, alien." Zim shook his head at the nickname and went back to his seat.


End file.
